


Don’t Hustle a Hustler

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Bar, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Kalex, Pool & Billiards, Pool hustling, romantic kalex, you can’t tell me Kara can’t play pool too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Kara and Alex are having a nice date at the alien bar until they get challenged to a game of pool by a very unfriendly alien. Problem is, Kara isn’t that good at pool.....or is she?





	Don’t Hustle a Hustler

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was just playing pool on my phone and this story came to me, hope you enjoy!

There was nothing like a nice relaxing date night. Which was how the evening began. Kara and Alex were sitting at the bar, minding their own business. Until  _she_ showed up. Slorne was her name, a Doclonian, she looked mainly human, except for her blue skin and hair, with her black leather jacket and black leather pants, she immediately occupied one of the pool tables, playing anyone who’d felt courageous enough to challenge her. But of course, no one had beaten her yet. And her piss poor smportsmanship was starting to get really old. After potting the eight ball against another patron, she took the cash he gave her and counted it with a smug look. 

“All right, who’s next?” She asked out to the patrons, no one replying “Oh come on, nobody?” She asked, gloating at her success. She caught Alex glancing back at her, but then turning away. This made her curious. “Hey” she turned towards one of the patrons “Who’s that?” Vinnie was a regular at the bar, so he knew just who she was talking about. 

“Alex Danvers” He replied. 

“She play?” Slorne asked him, he nodded his head. 

“Oh yea, she’s good too.” Slorne handed her que stick to one of her guys and walked over to where Kara and Alex were sitting. 

“Mind if I join you?” She asked, sitting on the free stool. 

“Well we were in the middle of a date, but sure.” Alex replied, annoyed at the intrusion. 

“So, Alex, is it?” Alex nodded her head “I’m achin for a game and our friend over there tells me you’re good.” Alex shot a death glare in Vinnie’s direction, making the man shiver in fear for a moment. 

“Thanks, but I’m not interested.” But Kara tugged on Alex’s arm. 

“Oh come on, Alex. It could be fun.” Slorne seemed surprised by this. 

“Yea, listen to your little girlfriend, it’ll be fun.” Alex couldn’t believe she was about to do this. 

“Fine” she downed her scotch and walked over to the table, grabbing a cue. “What are we playing for?” 

“Five bucks a ball.” Slorne replied, racking up the balls. “You break.” Alex lined up her shot, and launched the cue ball into the others, scattering them around the table, managing to pot the twelve ball. Feeling confident, she lined up another shot, knocking the cue ball into the nine ball, but sadly, it did not sink into the pocket. “Oh, bad luck.” Slorne replied with her smug expression. Of course she now had the perfect shot lined up and sunk the ball Alex was trying to sink. 

The game when on for about thirteen minutes. Alex tried her best, but she was sadly three balls behind Slorne. Slorne had a tricky shot to make for the eight ball, but she concentrated and struck the cue ball, which then bounced off of the bottom rail into the eight ball, sinking it in the corner pocket. Alex hung her head, but decided to be a good sport and pulled out forty bucks. 

“Good game.” Alex said grudgingly, with Slorne looking just as smug, a look that Alex frankly wanted to smack clean off her face. 

“What about you blondie?” She asked Kara “Wanna give it a shot?” Alex reacted quickly. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Kara looked offended. 

“What? I’m not that bad.” Alex tried to reason with her. 

“Kara, come on, it’s not worth it.” But Kara wouldn’t have it and grabbed Alex’s cue stick. 

“You can break.” She said to Slorne politely. Slorne racked up the balls and deliberately held back a bit when breaking them, resulting in no balls being sunk. 

“Oh well, you’re up.” She said to Kara with mock kindness. Kara walked to where the cue ball was positioned, and it was very clear that Kara didn’t know how to handle a pool cue very well. When she got the stick in a somewhat holdable position, she very clumsily knocked the que ball into a pocket. 

“Uhh, oops.” Kara said, embarrassed.

Slorne just rolled her eyes and grabbed the que ball from the pocket. The game was much shorter this time. Kara had two chances for shots, the first one sent the que ball flying off the table while the second one resulted in her knocking it into the pocket again. Slorne barley has to try as she beat Kara nearly flawlessly. 

“Wow” Slorne said After the game “You are really bad at this, aren’t you?” Kara just looked embarrassed, and this woman was really starting to piss Alex off. 

“How bout you back off?” Alex glared at her threateningly.

“How bout you both learn to win for a change?” 

“I want another game!” Kara blurted out. Slorne and Alex both looked at her like she’d grown another head. 

“I beg your pardon?” Slorne asked 

“I want another game.” Slorne just laughed. 

“You want another game? Really?” Kara just stood her ground and glared and the alien “Fine, double or nothing and it’s a deal.” 

“Deal” Alex quickly got infront of Kara. 

“Kara, what are you doing?” She desperately asked the Kryptonian. 

“I’m gonna beat her this time!” She said loud enough for Slorne to hear, which just made the other alien laugh. 

“Kara, this isn’t worth it.” Alex tried to reason, but Kara just moved past her. 

“Here, since I’m such a generous gal, you break.” Slorne said to Kara, but Kara responded with a wicked grin. 

“With pleasure.” Kara walked up to where the que ball was positioned, but Slorne noticed something very different. When Kara lined up her shot, she was handling the que stick much better than she had previously. Her shot seemed much more lined up and precise. And when she struck the que ball, the other balls broke away, with the nine and ten ball both being sunk. Slorne couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“Woah, Kara you just sunk two balls.” Alex said amazed. 

“Well what do you know, I did!” Kara said excitedly. “Let’s see if I can make another go in.” She lined up her shot and managed to sink the thirteen ball. “Oh wow, this game is easier than I thought.” 

Slorne was fuming with rage as the game went on. Oh sure she managed to sink a couple of balls, but her rising anger threw her off her game, even forcing her to accidentally scratch the que ball twice. She hoped that she would have a struck of luck when Kara was down to the eight ball, but three other balls were in her way. But Slorne’s eyes went wide when she saw the angle that Kara had moved her stick into. Which resulted in her making a successful jumpshot over the balls and sinking the eight ball into the pocket, beating Slorne. Kara couldn’t resist and took inspiration from Danny Tanner by throwing up a finger gun to Slorne. 

“Well” Alex Started “that’s double or nothing, meaning ten bucks a ball. So I believe you owe my girlfriend eighty bucks if my math is correct.” 

“Why I believe it is, Alex.” Kara said, standing next to her. Slorne looked them both over. 

“You hustled me, you both hustled me!” She shouted angrily. 

“Yes” Kara replied “Yes we did.” She then stuck out her hand, to which Slorne slammed eighty dollars into, then stormed out of the bar. The large breath that the people watching the game were holding interrupted into a loud string of laughter and applause. The Danvers girls couldn’t resist and each took a bow to their adoring audience. “Thank you, thank you.” Kara said “Oh Vinnie, this is for you.” Kara said handing the man a five. 

“Always a pleasure.” He said greatefully. The couple sat back at the bar as the bartender poured them both a shot. 

“Here you go, on the house.” He said kindly to them. After clinking their glasses, they both downed the liquor. 

“Is it me, or does cheating jerks like her never get old?” Kara asked, Alex simply smiled back. 

“I curse the day that it does.” 


End file.
